1. Field of the Invention
Gauge and alignment device for applying a cover or backing to a sheaf of bound paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest known prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,963 and 3,825,964. These patents describe cover alignment devices wherein a sheaf of paper is gripped between two members which can be moved toward and away from each other by means of screws on the ends of a shaft wherein the screws are of opposite hands. An edge guide is employed which can be moved manually from one position to another or which can be moved in and out by means of a pinion which operates against a pair of opposed racks moving the end guides in opposite directions. The device of the present invention is much simpler and easier to use than these devices since it is only necessary in the present invention to place the sheaf of paper to be bound within a gauge to determine the proper size of cover and then to move a lever against the sheaf of paper to set the edge guide.